Love on High Seas: Stand By Your Family
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Salem's men, and women, are determined to stand by him, regardless of the consequences. Post-series. Series of 5 100-word Drabbles.


Title: Love on the High Seas: "Stand By Your Family"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Salem's men, and women, are determined to stand by him, regardless of the consequences.  
Challenge: Anneack's Magnificent Seven Challenge for 6-7-10 to show one or more of the boys communicating in a 100-word drabble and Ficcers Unite's Disney Challenge for 6-7-10 to write a Disney crossover between one or more fandoms  
Warnings: Drabble Series, AU  
Word Count: 500  
Timeline: This drabble happens after the close of the series.  
Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and their members are & TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM, and Trilogy Entertainment, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Salem Saberhagen is & TM Archie comics, ABC, Disney, and whomever else thinks they own a piece of him and can legally say so, none of which are the author; is used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Captain Hook, Smee, Captain Jack Sparrow, and Will Turner are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Sean "Banshee" Cassidy and Emma "White Queen" Frost are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Faith and Lorne are & TM their respective owners, also not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Katrina Lewis is & TM Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Turner's husband; is used with permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Okay, JD," Salem coaxed, his emerald orbs gazing up into the boy's big, brown eyes. Salem knew that JD was over two hundred years old, but, to him, he would always be a scared child who needed his father. "Out with it. What's bothering you?"

"I'm scared, Salem," JD whispered. He'd never lie to the great Wizard he loved. "The guys and I . . . We got away last time, but what if we don't this time? All the curses have been so horrible! What will they do to us?"

"Nothing," Salem purred reassurance, "because you're not going to be here."

* * *

"You know our options."

"I'm stayin' right here," Vin drawled.

"Me too," Nathan agreed. "Salem's the only father I got."

Josiah spoke, "I didn't want to leave him the first time."

"None of us did, pard."

"I ain't going anywhere this time."

Ezra nodded. "He saved us all. It is past time we did the same for him."

Buck's eyes met Chris'. "Ya stand by your family."

Chris nodded. He'd never abandon Salem. "JD?"

"I don't wanna lose you guys," JD whispered, looking tearfully at Buck.

Buck placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ya won't lose us, kid. We're all in this together no matter what."

JD nodded.

* * *

"Salem, we need to talk." Two pairs of green eyes met.

"Chris," Salem acknowledged from Faith's arms. A smile twisted his lips. "You always have been stubborn." His tail whisked as his gaze encompassed all seven men. "You all have."

"Yup."

"We're staying."

"Are you certain?" Salem asked, trying not to let his hope show.

"Yes, sir," JD spoke, coming forward. "We all love you." Six men blushed. "We should have been with you the first time."

"You didn't know . . . "

"No."

"But we do now."

JD smiled. "And we're not going anywhere except right by your side." The men took turns petting Salem.

* * *

"Isn't it wrong of me?" Salem asked Faith after the Magnificos crew had danced away to the tunes of Captain Hook, Lorne, and the other musicians.

"I wouldn't be the one to ask." Faith scratched his head.

"These old ears still hear pretty good, thanks to you." They looked up into Josiah's kind face. "And the answer is no, Salem. We're all still alive because of you. You've saved hundreds, and this is the only way you'll still get to save the world."

"You still believe in me?" Salem questioned in amazement.

"Of course. We wouldn't be here if we didn't."

* * *

"Ye've made a believer out of every one o' us," Jack spoke as he stepped from the shadows with Will.

Sean came forward with Emma still in his arms. "We lost everythin', Salem, but we'd di it again in a heartbeat."

"Aye," Hook agreed, his good hand in Smee's. "Only we wouldn't get caught this time."

"Nor will we be entrapped when we attempt again," Ezra affirmed.

Katrina and Faith shared a wink. "You're gonna save the world, Salem." Faith kissed his head. "And we're gonna be right there by you." His family continued to assure and pet Salem until he purred.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! This is a fic that has been produced by the Monday Disney/Marvel challenge and Wednesday Magnificent Seven challenge. Come on over and check us out at today!

I am also a member of a Live Journal called Disney_Uberland where we do all kinds of challenges while competing with other teams to see who can reach 5,000 points first. If you decide to join, please mention that I, OrliDepp, a member of Team Stitch, referred you. 


End file.
